mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
The FBI Story
The FBI Story 1959, directed by Mervyn LeRoy (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: A dedicated FBI agent recalls the agency's battles against the Klan, organized crime and Communist spies. *James Stewart - John Michael 'Chip' Hardesty *Vera Miles - Lucy Ann Hardesty *Murray Hamilton - Sam Crandall *Larry Pennell - George Crandall *Nick Adams - John Gilbert 'Jack' Graham *Diane Jergens - Jennie Hardesty *Jean Willes - Anna Sage *Joyce Taylor - Anne Hardesty *Victor Millan - Mario *Parley Baer - Harry Dakins *Fay Roope - Dwight McCutcheon *Ed Prentiss - U.S. Marshal *Robert Gist - Medicine Salesman *Buzz Martin - Mike Hardesty *Ken Mayer - Casket Salesman (as Kenneth Mayer) *Paul Genge - Whitey, Espionage Agent *Victor Adamson - Train Passenger (uncredited) *Luana Anders - Mrs. Graham (uncredited) *Audley Anderson - Farmer (uncredited) *Herb Armstrong - Frank Nash (uncredited) *Eleanor Audley - Mrs. King (uncredited) *Benjie Bancroft - FBI Agent (uncredited) *David Barclay - FBI Agent #3 (uncredited) *Fern Barry - Farmer's Wife (uncredited) *Charles Bateman - FBI Agent (uncredited) *Barbara Beall - Party Guest (uncredited) *Kimberly Beck - Jennie Hardesty at 2 (uncredited) *Shirley Bonne - Party Guest (uncredited) *Nesdon Booth - Sandy, Driver (uncredited) *Nick Borgani - Construction Worker (uncredited) *Richard Boyer - Ticket Agent (uncredited) *Chet Brandenburg - Construction Worker (uncredited) *Jerry Brent - Western Union Boy (uncredited) *Lowell Brown - Party Guest (uncredited) *Peter Brown - FBI Agent at Hearing (voice) (uncredited) *Charles Brunner - Bill Smith (uncredited) *Theona Bryant - Edith Crandall (uncredited) *Dick Cherney - FBI Agent (uncredited) *Robert Clarke - Bartender (uncredited) *Mary Lou Clifford - Indian Switchboard Operator (uncredited) *Bud Cokes - FBI Agent (uncredited) *Alan Craig - Fred Barker (uncredited) *Jane Crowley - Ma Barker (uncredited) *John Damler - Denver S.A.C. (uncredited) *Jeanne Dante - Party Guest (uncredited) *Susan Davis - Party Guest (uncredited) *Angelo De Meo - Fred Hunter (uncredited) *Sayre Dearing - Airport Employee (uncredited) *Gabriel Del Valle - Argentine Policeman (uncredited) *Vera Denham - Farmer's Wife (uncredited) *Paul Denton - FBI Agent (uncredited) *Ann Doran - Mrs. Ballard (uncredited) *Joan Dupuis - Party Guest (uncredited) *Robin Eccles - Anne Hardesty at 4 (uncredited) *Mary Ann Edwards - Marge (uncredited) *Tippy Elam - Shoeshine Boy (uncredited) *Ben Erway - Justice Dept. Lawyer (uncredited) *Ella Ethridge - Farmer's Wife (uncredited) *Sam Flint - Doctor (uncredited) *George Ford - Plane Passenger (uncredited) *Terry Frost - Craig (uncredited) *Michael Garrett - Insurance Salesman (uncredited) *Kenneth Gibson - Graduation Audience Member (uncredited) *Arthur D. Gilmour - Major (uncredited) *James Gonzalez - FBI Agent (uncredited) *Roy Gordon - Emmett Reese (uncredited) *Rand Harper - Assistant Denver S.A.C. (uncredited) *Elizabeth Harrower - Clerk (uncredited) *Harry Harvey - Mrs. King's Neighbor (uncredited) *Les Hellman - Kirby (uncredited) *Jack Henderson - Hardware Store Owner (uncredited) *Tex Holden - Townsman (uncredited) *Judd Holdren - Party Guest (uncredited) *J. Edgar Hoover - J. Edgar Hoover (uncredited) *Rand Hopper - Assistant Denver S.A.C. (uncredited) *Carroll House - Dover (uncredited) *Sid Kane - George Metzger, Espionage Agent (uncredited) *Stacy Keach Sr. - Machine Gun Kelly (uncredited) *Ricky Kelman - Mike Hardesty at 10 (uncredited) *George Khoury - Alvin Karpis (uncredited) *Walter Kightly - FBI Agent (uncredited) *Kay E. Kuter - Barber (uncredited) *Morgan Lane - Party Guest (uncredited) *Eddie Little Sky - Henry Roanhorse (uncredited) *Robert Locke Lorraine - Plane Passenger (uncredited) *William Lovett - Party Guest (uncredited) *Jennie Lynn - Jennie Hardesty at 4 (uncredited) *Ted Mapes - FBI Agent (uncredited) *Lori Martin - Anne Hardesty at 8 (uncredited) *Russ McCubbin - Ku Klux Klan Member / Man Setting In Diner (uncredited) *Al McGranary - Mr. Ballard (uncredited) *David McMahon - Klansman (uncredited) *Tom Monroe - Klansman (uncredited) *Ray Montgomery - Driver (uncredited) *Burt Mustin - Uncle Fudd Schneider (uncredited) *Dorothy Neumann - Landlady (uncredited) *Ron Nyman - Commuter at Airport (uncredited) *Al Paige - Checker (uncredited) *George Pembroke - Chief of C.A.B. (uncredited) *Bob Peoples - Sam Cowley (uncredited) *Scott Peters - John Dillinger (uncredited) *Bob Peterson - Pretty Boy Floyd (uncredited) *William Phipps - Baby Face Nelson (uncredited) *John Pickard - Klansman (uncredited) *Murray Pollack - FBI Agent (uncredited) *Jim Porcupine - Indian Switchboard Operator (uncredited) *James Porta - Argentine Policeman (uncredited) *Charles Postal - Justice Dept. Lawyer (uncredited) *John Quijada - Argentine Policeman (uncredited) *Paul Ravel - Counterman (uncredited) *Ford Raymond - FBI Agent (uncredited) *Grandon Rhodes - Minister at Funeral (uncredited) *Herman Rudin - Hoodlum (uncredited) *Emily All Runner - Servant Girl (uncredited) *Grant Scott - Party Guest (uncredited) *George Selk - Organist / Janitor (uncredited) *Dorothy Skyeagle - Rita Smith (uncredited) *Mabel Smaney - Passerby Outside Theatre (uncredited) *Gil Smith - Mike Hardesty at 6 (uncredited) *Michael Smith - George Crandall at 12 (uncredited) *Paul Smith - Albert Shaw (uncredited) *Charles Soldani - Indian on Train (uncredited) *Vince St. Cyr - Dan Savagehorse (uncredited) *Glenn Stensel - Undetermined Secondary Role (uncredited) *Michael Switlick - Anne's 3-Year-Old Son (uncredited) *Forrest Taylor - Wedding Minister (uncredited) *Guy Teague - Deputy Marshal (uncredited) *Jack Tesler - Operator (uncredited) *Roy Thinnes - Party Guest (uncredited) *William J. Thomas - Janitor (uncredited) *Clyde Tolson - FBI Agent (uncredited) *Alfred Tonkel - Druggist (uncredited) *John Truax - Boyd (uncredited) *John Varnum - Brackenridge (uncredited) *James Vickery - Schaeffer (uncredited) *Elmore Vincent - Farmer (uncredited) *Ed Wagner - Sawyer (uncredited) *Selene Walters - Polly (uncredited) *Maurice Wells - Speaker (uncredited) *Adam West - Man on Two Way Radio (voice) (uncredited) *Will J. White - Silvano / J. Edgar Hoover (uncredited) *Patrick Whyte - Major (uncredited) *Guy Wilkerson - Cliff Eberhardt (uncredited) *Tom Wilson - Chicago Passerby (uncredited) *Britt Wood - Farmer (uncredited) *Roque Ybarra - Murdered Indian (uncredited) *Chief Yowlachie - Harry Willowtree (uncredited) Category:FBI Category:Government Category:1959 Category:Hagiography Category:Crime Category:Gangsters Category:Communism Category:Anti-Communist Category:Indians Category:Oklahoma Category:Washington D.C. Category:DC Category:Family Category:KIA Category:Pearl Harbor